halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Camping
Untitled To those who deride camping as a legitimate strategy, I present the ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom exhibit A: the Hunter-Killer team - a (usually) thirteen man (squad-sized) group of infantry Marines who camoflauge themselves in foliage, drainage ditches, bombed-out buildings, abandoned vehicles (anything really), and lie in wait (sometimes for days) for a particular target, or just some unlucky patrol who happens by. After the kill is made, the bodies are disposed of under cover of darkness, and the angels of death return to their positions, modifying them slightly, to begin their dark work anew. Also, exhibit B: the STA team. Surveillance, Targeting, Acquisition is the domain of the venerable Marine sniper. Usually working in teams of two to four (composed of one or two active long gun users, a spotter, and another Marine, usually the junior sniper, dedicated to providing security, and usually armed with an M16A4 rifle or an M249 SAW), they, like the Hunter-Killer teams, lie in wait for unsuspecting prey to walk by and die gurgling at the hands of an unseen foe. In a defensive format, such as holdouts in buildings, so-called "camping" comes into viciously effective play when the defenders are armed with shotguns, such as the M1014 JCS (a semi-automatic combat shotgun - the Benelli M4 for you civilians) or automatic weapons, like the M16A3 (a Navy-commissioned variant of the M16 with Picatinny rails and the A1 trigger group) or an M249 SAW (a belt-fed light machine gun used in the capacity of an automatic rifle in Marine Corps combat doctrine). These weapons enable the holed defender(s) to hold out against even vastly numerically superior foes by means of bottle-necking and rendering the numeric force multiplier useless, enabling the defenders to stall for reinforcements, attempt a breakout to friendly territory once OpFor has been pared down to a more manageable number, or to claim victory by means of the second scenario, and killing the few attacker left after a critically failed assault on the defenders. And a rebuttal to the "terrain" or "weapon spawn" camping accusations, this is no different than an assault force taking and holding an advantageous position such as a securable rooftop, a pillbox bunker, an armory, a camoflauged hilltop position, etc.; if the opportunity exists to shape a situation to your advantage and subsequently maintain that advantage so that victory is practically assured, it is criminally stupid to cast such an opportunity away. So let's go ahead and clear the air here, and call "camping" what it really is: laying in the ambush. The doctrine of static assault has been one of the most successful and hard-to-combat strategies throughout military history, both for its physical and psychological effects on opposing forces; in gaming the principal does not change. Proper implementation of this strategy, especially in conjunction with synchronous conventional tactics, quickly pares down enemy numbers with comparaively few friendly casualties, while posing relatively less risk to the participating friendly units as compared to purely conventional combat. These advantages are multiplied if air support (Hornets) and armored, ground-based quick reaction forces (Warthogs) are available to assist. On-hand methods of rapid egress (Mongooses) and dedicated sniper and heavy weapons support teams can almost ensure an ambushing party's quick and successful escape if the ambush goes awry (by way of helping deter enemy persuit, and inflicting further casualties whilst denying the enemy the opportunity to mount an effective counter-ambush). A secondary purpose also presents itself: if a given area is obviously dangerous for an enemy to traverse, they are more likely to take alternate routes; the astute tactician will use this to shape the battlefield and channel the enemy to other killzones. Easy to implement, cost-effective, and hard to counter effectively, the ambush is as viable a strategy in first person shooters (particularly Halo) as it is in real-world combat scenarios, and a good commander or team leader can hardly stand to lose by judiciously incorporating them into his team's combat tactics and planning. Griever0311 19:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) In real life were its important to do that yeah, but video games are for people to ENJOY and it takes no skill to camp, and its extremely annoying to respawn, then die and wait to respawn again, then the process repeats for like five minutes or longer and by then most people would quit. My point is that in real life when alot is on the line and you HAVE to do stuff like that, ok. But when its just going to make people mad for no reason, not so much. Also if its an all serious game for a promotion or something its a little better. Well if video games are for most people to enjoy then can it not be said that camper's enjoy camping and then the game's role is being fufilled. And while yes it is annoying to die then that is how Halo works. Your enemy is not tyring to make you happy, they are trying to kill you in the most effiecent way possible to win. And if people think it takes no "skill" then so be it. Because skill is normally just a way for people to critisize those who beat them by saying what they were doing takes no skill. Whether it be rockets, tanks, or camping. People should not have to play the game according to methods that take "skill" they should play the game how they like to ENJOY it and if that means camping then they can do it. And while it does make people mad the other team unless boosters are trying to make you mad and tyring to make you lose. So camping is not making you mad for no reason it is making you mad because it aids the enemy. And you also sometimes have to blame the "victims" of camping. If you keep walking into the same hallway with a guy who has been camping with a shotgun for five minutes straight without any plan other than believing you can battle rifle him down. Then the better and smarter player deserves to get the kill. And once again to criticise the definition of videogame "skill" in reality it means being good at something. I would say that someone that can hold a position for ten minutes without dying facing enemies who are aware of their position and contsantly charging them has "skill" as not everyone can do that.Foxtrot12 16:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hill Camping Has anyone Considered the style of Camping in which you camp on the top of the hill on Valhalla with a Battle Rifle/Sniper Rifle/Spartan Laser and obliterate anyone who dares to take a trip into the man-cannon? I do it all the time, and call it "Hill Camping" (Of course, as my name implies, I am an expert on Camping and practice it regularly). Also, on Hemorrhage, the top of the large wall that separates the Canyon from the rest of Forge world can, with trick jumping, be accessed, providing an unbelievable advantage during Infection games. You could call that "Wall Camping." Camp Froman 02:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) It's always a good idea to camp on larger maps. It's harder to find you.Blahmarrow 21:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC)